Encuentros
by KuroiNya
Summary: había vivido más cosas de las que jamas hubiera querido. En ella había un pasado que no podía olvidar y un presente que no podía enfrentar... Pero el destino le deparaba encuentros que no podía evitar
1. Encuentros

Ella se quito la mochila y saco la comida de su interior, en seguida dio media vuelta y se fue, ¡Ja! Los humanos se creen tan increíbles pero al final son una vergüenza, me acerque y comí lo dejado por aquella mujer, en cuanto termine di media vuelta y volvi al bosque, me dirigí al lago para tomar un poco de agua.

En el camino hacia el lago sentí un olor, un olor extraño en el bosque pero obviamente conocido, me acerque con cautela y cuando llegue oculte mi presencia entre los árboles para mirar, me encontré con un humano, un chico apenas que entrenaba con un Bulbasaur, este no cumplió lo que el chico le decía, ninguna sorpresa pues el enano no sabía dar órdenes y el pokemon era un bebe casi recién nacido, entonces el chico le grito frustrado a su pokemon y este retrocedió un poco asustado, claro, si solo era un bebe, estúpidos humanos, tan engreídos siempre pensando que ellos lo hacen todo bien. Me dieron ganas de reírme y me acerque un poco por el borde del bosque mirándolo, después de unos segundos miro en dirección al lago y grito un "¡espera!", enseguida comenzó a correr y cayó al lago, al rato salió muy confundido, su pokemon estaba aún más confundido, nada más fácil, en cuanto logro salir del lago lo observe un poco mientras se estrujaba la ropa y al poco tiempo retrocedió volviendo a caer ¡jajá! Suficiente diversión por el rato, decidí alejarme del lugar, me pasee un poco y busque algún claro para dormir, pronto lo encontré y me acomode bostezando.

Mi descanso no duro mucho pues al rato de cerrar los ojos sentí una presencia humana nuevamente acercándose, unos segundos después note que el humano me vio y saco a su pokemon, maldita sea, ni siquiera podía descansar un rato sin que me molestaran con estupideces, levante la cabeza bostezando y abrí los ojos con pereza, entonces vi a un tipo, un adulto con expresión confiada, acababa de sacar a un Floatzel, esté estaba cruzado de brazos con la misma expresión confiada que su entrenador, Tsk, creídos, me levante y estire un poco, enseguida volvi a recostarme hacia el otro lado dándoles la espalda y bostece acomodándome con pereza, entonces escuche la molesta voz ronca del sujeto, al parecer se molesto por algo, quien sabe, no le preste atención y trate de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, eso hasta que presentí como el Floatzel me atacaba, ágilmente me levante y golpee mi cola contra el suelo impulsándome para saltar y esquivar el ataque con facilidad, bueno, lo intente pero él se la busco, lo mire con enfado y él solo se rio con mucha confianza, Floatzel ataco de nuevo con aqua jet, bufe por la simplicidad, se acerco directa y rápidamente, salte antes de que llegara y cuando pasaba por debajo de mi le golpee la espalda con la cola tirándolo al piso, en seguida cayo haciendo un lindo sonido al golpearse contra el suelo mientras yo caía sobre él, me dio algo de pena asique no lo pise con todas las patas… solo con una evitándole movimiento, intento escapar frustrado mientras su entrenador gritaba cosas que ignore, entonces saco un nuevo pokemon, un Onix de tamaño no muy grande, se veía joven, quizás lo había capturado hace poco, lo mire ya hastiada, le gritó al Onix que atacara y este lo hizo, al parecer quería usar atadura conmigo… ciertamente era joven. Esquive su ataque con agilidad y me monte en él llegando rápidamente a su cabeza, golpeándolo repetidas veces con la cola cayó al piso pero no se debilito, en eso sentí una presencia en mi espalda, salte y vi pasar al Floatzel, asique el sujeto no solo era engreído sino también un tramposo, pues muy bien, trampa quería, trampa tendría. En cuanto toque el piso el Floatzel me ataco nuevamente, ya se estaba volviendo molesto, decidí terminarlo de una vez, me acerque rápidamente a él y lo ataque lanzándolo lejos contra un árbol, lo mire un segundo y parecía inconsciente, una molestia menos y, de paso, quede cerca del entrenador, este volteo a mirarme y le devolví la mirada altiva, él se veía molesto y algo frustrado, me acerque lentamente caminando imponente, enseñándole mi altura pues era bastante más alta que él. Retrocedió un paso comenzando a asustarse. Sentí al Onix levantarse y volver a atacarme para defender a su entrenador, lo esquive sin esfuerzo pues este ataque fue mucho más débil que el anterior, enseguida golpee nuevamente su cabeza y cayó al piso inconsciente, me senté sobre su cabeza moviendo la cola y bostece, en seguida el sujeto comenzó a gritarme muchas cosas no muy agradables, y yo que me había tomado la molestia de no matarlo por estúpido. Bufe y salte hacia él quedando justo en frente, entonces volvi a sentarme y lo mire altiva, él por el susto retrocedió y cayó al piso.

-¿ahora estas asustado?-le pregunte mirándolo sería-hace un rato parecías bastante confiado ¿no?-parecía que el tipo iba a mojar sus pantalones, no podía ni hablar-deberías aprender tu lugar-continué levantándome y caminando a su lado-no es bueno ser un tramposo ¿sabes?-pise su mano sin demasiada fuerza-podría salirte muy, pero muy mal-presione un poco más la mano y él hizo un gesto de dolor.

Tras esto comenzó a lloriquear y disculparse como si fuera una niña pequeña, tras unos segundos quite mi pata hastiada y comencé a alejarme del lugar, un pequeño error, para él digo, pues en cuanto le di la espalda saco a otro pokemon y este ataco en seguida, esquive y vi al Rhyhorn, otro problema, ya estaba harta de la batalla sin sentido, lo ataque rápidamente golpeando su lomo pues si intentaba noquearlo golpeándole la cabeza podríamos estar ahí por horas, obviamente el pokemon resistió el ataque pero también parecía ser joven, lo único que tenia de fuerte era el ímpetu, con un par de coletazos cayo debilitado y volvi a mirar al humano caminando tranquilo hacia él.

-no juegues con tu suerte-le advertí mirándolo fijamente.

El comenzó a retroceder aterrado pero pocos momentos después se quedo quieto y dejo de mirarme, ahora su mirada estaba perdida, conté hasta 3 y lo vi golpearse el mismo, wow, un fuerte puñetazo, me senté y lo vi asustarse del aire y golpear en todas direcciones, tras un par de minutos dejo de hacerlo y volvió a mirarme asustado, enseguida se levanto trastabillando y comenzó a intentar escapar.

-¿no se te olvida algo?-le hable mientras caía, miro a sus pokemon y solo entonces recordó guardarlos para llevárselos y volver a irse apresurado.

Increíble, los humanos en serio se pasaban, creían que su vida era más importante que la de cualquier pokemon, que no importaba dejarlos tirados…

Me puse de muy mal humor y golpee la cola contra el suelo molesta, en seguida me fui del lugar, ya no tenía ganas de dormir ahí y ver a ese viejo estúpido me revolvió el estomago asique me fui del bosque para ir a una montaña rocosa. En el camino a la salida del bosque sentí una presencia, mire por inercia pues estaba bastante cerca… entonces vi a una enana sentada en el pasto con un Vulpix en brazos… me detuve y me quede mirándolas un segundo… me senté altiva, oculta entre los arboles observe la escena, mientras más lo veía más comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, ellas se levantaron y comenzaron a jugar, corretearon por la zona… parecían divertirse…

"Megu… Megu…" escuche en mi cabeza la voz de otra enana… una que no escuchaba hace mucho tiempo, parecía venir de mi espalda y por inercia voltee… viéndola en un pequeño claro entre los arboles iluminada… con sus clásicos shorts y su siempre holgada polera encima de alguna polera ajustada… con su castaño cabello siempre revuelto, sonriendo como siempre… sonriéndome como siempre… llamándome… Saki… me levante y di unos pasos hacia ella… entonces desapareció en el brillo de la luz… baje la mirada al piso frustrada, maldición, pensé que había dejado atrás esos recuerdos… pero aun seguía siendo débil… Voltee nuevamente hacia la enana que ahora estaba tirada en el piso con su Vulpix sobre ella lamiéndole la cara, riendo risueñamente… Saki siempre me colocaba sobre su pecho de esa manera… cerré los ojos recordando sus caricias en mi lomo… siempre brillando y sonriéndome… abrí los ojos molesta, ¡maldita sea! Por que recordar eso ahora… solo eran estupideces del pasado, ¿porque? Mi mente seguía siendo débil ante tonterías como esa… golpee la cola contra el piso, frustrada y molesta, irritada y con ganas de atacar a la enana, la cual parecía haberse percatado de mi por el golpe, su Vulpix miraba inquisidora hacia mi mientras la entrenadora miraba en varias direcciones atontada… bufe y di media vuelta para salir del lugar rápidamente, en seguida me dirigí a la montaña de más adelante corriendo, me escabullí en una cueva y me oculte para acostarme y tratar de dormir…

Cuando me levante el suelo había cambiado… ¿y la cueva? Una pradera… mire alrededor, donde rayos… sentí un aroma familiar… ¿Saki? Voltee en dirección al aroma y la vi parada frente a mi sonriendo, estirándome los brazos… sin poder evitarlo comencé a correr hacia ella… pero en cuanto lo hice ella pareció alejarse, más y más, mientras más pasos yo daba más ella se alejaba… mis piernas eran cortas, mire para atrás y vi mi antigua cola… ¿era un Vulpix? Pero… pero como… volvi a mirar a Saki, ella aun alzaba sus brazos hacia mí pero estaba muy alejada, intente llamarla… pero mi voz no salía… Saki… ¡Saki…! ¡Saki! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas…! No te… vayas…

Todo comenzó a oscurecerse y ella desapareció, cerré los ojos frustrada e intente gritar pero mi voz no salía, rayos… Saki donde estas… Entonces volvió a aclararse todo y la busque nuevamente, a mis espaldas la encontré una vez más, aun me estiraba los brazos… ¡Sí! Comencé a correr hacia ella de nuevo… hasta que vi a un Growlite saltar a sus brazos… me detuve en seco y los vi jugar… de la misma forma que antes jugaba conmigo… Saki… no… lo había olvidado… el porqué no volvi con ella… ella me reemplazo por aquel Growlite cuando me perdí… cuando nos separamos en la tormenta… fueron varios años pero nunca deje de buscarla… nunca… me entrene y mejore para que se sorprendiera de mi avance… aprendí ataques geniales y me encontré una piedra fuego con la que evolucione… aprendí a hablar y a usar mis ilusiones… busque en la mente de la gente que pasaba… siempre por ella… siempre por Saki… hasta que un día en la mente de un chico que pasaba vi un vago recuerdo de ella… acababa de verla pasar por allí… corrí hasta el lugar del recuerdo y la encontré… recuerdo su sonrisa… solo que no era para mí en ese momento… era para un Growlite que estaba junto a ella jugando… no supe si acercarme pero… pero quizás no me había olvidado… quizás aun me recordaría… claro, yo había cambiado… ahora mi forma era diferente pero… pero ella también había cambiado un poco… ahora estaba más alta y bonita… su cabello ahora era más largo… aún que seguía usando el mismo estilo de ropa… ella seguramente me recordaría… ¿cierto? Avance unos pasos hacia ella saliendo de las sombras del bosque… quise llamarla pero me mantuve en silencio y a los pocos segundos ella volteo hacia mi pues el Growlite llamo su atención alertándola de mi presencia… siempre tan distraída Saki… no habías cambiado después de todo… te mire ansiosa… me devolviste la mirada sorprendida… quizás me recordaste enseguida… Saki… avance un paso hacia ella y entonces la vi retroceder, asustarse un poco… claro, yo ahora era más fuerte… ella siempre había sido buena reconociendo la fuerza de los pokemon… me detuve esperando a que me reconociera… entonces su mirada cambio a una más tranquila al ver que no le haría daño… pero seguía sin reconocerme… entonces ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse… no, Saki, no te vayas… no te vayas… avance un par de pasos hacia ella hasta que su Growlite comenzó a gruñirme a la defensiva, ella volteo nuevamente y lo tranquilizo, lo guardo en su pokebola y saco un Rapidash, uno que yo no conocía, lo monto y rápidamente se fue… sin siquiera mirarme una última vez… sin reconocerme… ni siquiera pareció meditarse un segundo si seria yo… me había… olvidado… como pudo… después de todo el tiempo que la busque… todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas antes de perderme… todo lo que pasamos juntas… quise intentar seguirla para asegurarme… pero mis patas no se movieron… todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso y no se podía mover… algo en mi interior se acababa de romper y no me permitía moverme… Saki… cómo pudiste…

Desperté agitada con la respiración entrecortada, una pesadilla y recuerdos del pasado… nada mejor para hacer mi cabeza un lio, claro, nada mejor… pero no había mucho que hacer… esa parte de mi nunca dejo de rogar por ser ese Growlite en sus brazos… una parte de mi nunca dejo de añorar que me hubiera reconocido… pero al parecer la memoria humana es frágil… y también les es fácil reemplazar…

Bufe molesta por haber recordado todas esas cosas, maldije a la entrenadora que me encontré pues por ella mis recuerdos volvieron a mi mente tan vívidamente… y maldije mi suerte… si nunca me hubiera perdido… quizás ahora estaría junto a Saki en lugar de ese Growlite… en sus cálidos brazos… ¡ahhh! ¡Maldición! Me levante y golpee las paredes de la cueva molesta con varias colas mientras salía del lugar, en cuanto lo hice escale la montaña rápidamente intentando descargar la tensión, corrí por alrededor hasta llegar a la cima ya cansada y una vez ahí lancé una llamarada al cielo para calmarme, en cuanto lo hice me tire al piso y me aoville intentando quitar los recuerdos de mi cabeza… ya todo mejoraría… pronto podría olvidarlo y continuar con mi vida… solo tenía que distraerme… solo distraerme… relajarme y olvidarlo… no es algo tan difícil… después de todo ya llevaba un par de años haciéndolo… solo calmarme… calmarme… distraerme…

Sentí una presencia y abrí los ojos encontrándome frente a frente con un Arcanine… me miraba directamente a los ojos escudriñándome… le devolví la mirada y la sostuve… no parecía querer atacarme… solo se veía curioso de mi presencia… tenía una mirada vivaz y cálida… me sentí ligeramente atraída por su mirada…

Me quede quieta mirándolo, él tampoco parecía moverse, se veía gallardo, queriendo lucirse frente a mi sin mover un solo musculo… y parecía funcionarle bien… en un momento decidí levantarme y acercarme… él me seguía con la mirada aun sin moverse, llegue frente a él caminando coqueta y pasee a su alrededor, como revisándolo, él se sentó en su lugar altivo y orgulloso siguiendo mis movimientos, finalmente volví a quedar frente a él mirándolo coqueta, me sonrió confiado y acerco un poco el rostro, le hice el quite, él no creería que sería tan fácil ¿cierto? Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, moviendo mis colas para acomodarlas de una linda manera y me senté frente a él, se veía más interesado que antes y su mirada brillaba, pronto se acerco a mi sentándose casi a mi lado, yo me levante y camine un poco más hacia otro lado sentándome a unos metros de él, en seguida me siguió jugueteando y se sentó nuevamente a mi lado, hice lo mismo pero esta vez él se adelanto y se paro frente a mi deteniéndome el paso, se veía travieso, di media vuelta y él volvió a ponerse frente a mí, esta vez con una pata más cerca de mí, mirándome altivo y confiado, levante la cabeza un segundo mirándolo y luego intente ir por su lado, él avanzó unos pasos negándome el paso, intente ir por el otro lado y me negó el paso nuevamente, vaya, vaya… comenzamos a juguetear de esa manera, él me seguía cada paso que daba y no me permitía escapar, siempre con un brillo juguetón en su mirada sin perder ninguno de mis movimientos, finalmente en un intento de "escapar" que hice él me detuvo poniéndose cerca de mí y me miro de cerca, le sostuve la mirada un segundo y luego lamí su nariz juguetona, él se vio avergonzado y alejo un poco el rostro, reí por su reacción y el pareció molestarse a broma, se acerco y me lamio el rostro en respuesta, reí y le golpee el cuello bromeando, entonces comenzamos a juguetear y pelear en broma, tras unos minutos gane la "pelea" y él quedo echado en el piso de espaldas conmigo sobre él con ambas patas en su mullido pecho, le sonreí confiada y luego me moví para recostarme a su lado, entonces él volteo el cuerpo en su lugar y se acomodo junto a mi acariciando mi rostro con el suyo, él era amable y cariñoso, juguetón y confiado, también coqueto y algo infantil.

-Me llamo Leo-me dijo finalmente, orgulloso de su nombre.

Medite un segundo si decirle mi nombre… lo había dejado atrás hacia un tiempo… preferí mirarlo misteriosa y negarle la respuesta, él me miro curioso y me insistió, le negué y me acurruque en su cuello bostezando, Leo decidió callarse y acomodar su cuello sobre el mío para dormir.

Tras unas horas sentí como me acariciaba el rostro y alejaba su calidez, levante la cabeza aun soñolienta para mirarlo.

-ya debo irme preciosa…-me dijo algo apenado-vendré mañana, si quieres nos podemos encontrar… -insinuó sonriéndome, yo solo asentí y él pareció alegrarse mucho.

En seguida lamio mi rostro y dio media vuelta despidiéndose y corriendo hasta perderse, mire el cielo, ya estábamos en el atardecer, suspire sintiéndome bien, él me hizo sentir bien.

Pasaron varios días en los que nos encontrábamos a la misma hora, él siempre se iba alrededor de la misma hora y me prometía volver, yo bajaba de la montaña y me quedaba por la noche y la mañana en el bosque o en cuevas, pero en cuanto veía al sol en posición subía la montaña para encontrarme con él.

Ya pasadas un par de semanas seguíamos encontrándonos a diario, ya nos habíamos contado varias cosas, historias y anécdotas (en las que yo obviaba mi pasada entrenadora claro), a veces el día anterior él me decía que no podría venir al día siguiente, no le preguntaba porque pero él se sentía apenado y triste por fallar a la silenciosa promesa que teníamos y luego del día en el que no nos encontrábamos siempre me traía algún regalo, algo de su cacería, flores, agua, lo que fuera, lo que pudiera, como disculpa por no haber podido venir el día anterior. Pasaron varias semanas y nuestro amor florecía cada vez más, una noche me di cuenta de que algo raro me pasaba… me sentía rara… mi cuerpo estaba diferente… tras meditarlo un poco me di cuenta de lo que pasaba… dentro de mi había otro ser… me sentí feliz pues era el pequeño fruto de nuestro naciente amor… casi no pude conciliar el sueño de la emoción esa noche… quería que saliera el sol, ir a nuestro lugar de encuentro usual y darle la sorpresa…

Finalmente llego la hora del día en la que nos encontraríamos… espere impaciente pues él se retraso, extraño, nunca le pasaba, al menos no sin un aviso anterior… comencé a caminar de un lado al otro cada vez más ansiosa hasta que finalmente sentí su aroma a los lejos, voltee ansiosa hacia él mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Lamento la demora Megu-se disculpo acariciando su cuello con el mío-me retrasé por que te traje una sorpresa…-lo mire feliz.

-Yo también te tengo una sorpresa Leo-le comente feliz acariciándolo.

-jeje ¡yo primero!-dijo revolviendo mi melena insistente.

-ok, ok, pero rapido-le exigí sonriente.

-¡Claro!-entonces miro hacia atrás-hay alguien que quiero que conozcas…-dijo ansioso-es alguien muy especial para mí-lo mire inquisidora-¡n-no tan importante como tú! ¡P-pero si muy importante!-intento explicarse, yo solo reí y asentí- ¡bien! ¡Cierra los ojos!-me pidió moviendo la cola emocionado.

Yo asentí y los cerré levantando el rostro… poco después lo sentí alejarse y volver con otro aroma… un aroma extraño pero familiar… negué con la cabeza rápidamente y espere, pocos segundos después él me dijo que abriera los ojos… lo vi parado moviendo la cola a varios metros acercándose con… una humana… una que yo conocía muy bien…

-¿q-que es esto?-pregunte asustada, debía ser una ilusión, una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

-e-ella es mi entrenadora Megu…-me dijo algo apenado al ver mi expresión.

Yo sabía que él tenía entrenador… me lo había contado… yo también le había contado que no me agradaban los humanos… no teníamos problemas con esto… había pensado que tendría que conocer a su entrenadora tarde o temprano aun que no me agradaba la idea y él prefería no hablarme de ella sabiendo que no me gustaba… pero debí haberle permitido hablarme de ella… así quizás habría podido reconocer el peligro antes de que pasara…

Ellos avanzaron hasta mí, me quede paralizada un momento, ella sonreía nerviosa y ansiosa, finalmente pude mover mis patas solo para escapar del lugar… comencé a retroceder hasta dar media vuelta y salir de ahí casi trastabillando, escuche a Leo llamarme pero lo ignore y continué corriendo, seguí y seguí hasta bajar por completo la montaña, mientras lo hacía iba pensando y recordando, entonces Leo era el pequeño Growlite que en ese entonces había visto con ella… estúpida… estúpida… ¡estúpida ilusa! No podía ser tan fácil… olvidar el pasado y enamorarse… ¡no podía ser tan fácil!

Sentí una presencia atrás de mi y voltee, como supuse era él… era rapido pero yo era mas ágil, aumente la velocidad, necesitaba salir de ahí, escapar de eso, de él… de ella…

Continué corriendo por el bosque intentando perderme, era más pequeña que él y pasaba más desapercibida y ágilmente por esa zona, para él era más difícil pasar por el camino con su gran tamaño. Atravesé todo el bosque hasta ver a lo lejos un claro, esa sería la pradera que estaba por ese lado, en cuanto llegara podría correr aún más rapido hasta finalmente escapar, apresure el paso hasta que pude salir a la pradera… donde frene bruscamente. Leo me esperaba agitado y en guardia.

-¿Cómo llegas…?-pregunte atontada, estaba segura de que lo había perdido en medio del bosque.

-tome un atajo rodeando… soy más rapido que tú en campo abierto-me explico mientras se acercaba, en seguida retrocedí asustada y el freno-¿pero que te pasa…?-me miro triste sin entender, me sentí mal y baje la mirada.

-nada que te incumba-dije casi sin pensar, entonces él se acerco más.

Intente escapar y Leo hizo lo mismo que el día en que nos conocimos, se interpuso rápidamente en mi camino y me evito el paso, intente escapar como pude pero no lo logre, finalmente logro acercarse más a mí, comenzamos a pelear, aunque no quería realmente hacerle daño intente escapar, él se defendía mientras evitaba que me zafará sin hacerme daño, finalmente quedamos en la misma posición que el primer día que nos conocimos… solo que al revés… él tenía una de sus grandes patas sobre mi pecho y me miraba con cariño y tristeza.

-explícame-me suplico-si no quieres estar conmigo… al menos explícame…

No, no, no, no, no… ¡no es eso! Como explicar algo que me hacia tanto daño así de fácil… desvié la mirada sin saber cómo decirle… era él primero que me hacía sentir tan bien… el primero que lograba que olvidara mi tristeza y la reemplazaba por felicidad con tan solo una juguetona mirada… segundos después de dejar de mirarlo sentí como se aflojaba la presión de su pata sobre mi pecho.

-entiendo… entiendo…-susurro con un tono decepcionado-lamento haber pensado…-no completó la frase, volvi a mirarlo… se veía muy triste y ya no me miraba a mi sino al suelo.

-no…-le dije sin saber cómo hacer que entendiera el porqué-no es eso Leo…

-¡Entonces que Megumi!-esa fue la primera vez que lo escuche hablarme tan fuerte.

-E-Es solo… los humanos…-no me dejo continuar mi vaga explicación, soltándome y volteando a caminar frustrado.

-sí, sí, los odias-dijo mirándome molesto mientras me levantaba-pero no entiendo ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué por eso huiste de mí? ¡como si fuera el diablo!-me exigió saber.

-no…-no huía de él-yo no…

-no, no, no… ¡¿no que?!-se veía exasperado y frustrado-¿es tan malo que tenga una entrenadora? ¡Solo quería que conocieras más de mi!-me expreso mirándome casi suplicante, frustrado y molesto por no entender lo que pasaba-¡¿me odiaras por eso?!-me pregunto en un grito.

-¡No!-grite parándome firme, ya harta de la discusión, mirándolo fijamente con todas las colas levantadas por el estrés-¡el maldito problema no eres tú!-no podía callármelo, quería que él supiera de mi, que me entendiera.

-¡¿entonces que?!-exigió saber.

-¡es Saku, maldita sea!-me miro confundido-¡Es por ella!

Entones él no dijo nada más por unos segundos, me miro confundido y atontado.

-como… ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?-me miro expectante, sabiendo que nunca me lo había nombrado.

-porque… ella era mi entrenadora Leo…-entonces él retrocedió un paso atónito-ella era…-mire al piso sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho-mi entrenadora…

Entonces él no dijo nada más, sentí su mirada sobre mí por varios segundos pero no pude levantar la vista hacia él.

Finalmente lo sentí moverse, avanzar un par de pasos hacia mí.

-entonces…-no quise moverme ni intentar imaginar que me diría-entonces si eras tú…-¿yo? Levante la mirada extrañada, él avanzo otro par de pasos hacia mí.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte confusa.

-tú eras "esa" Megumi… de la que tanto escuche hablar…-me miro con cariño y tristeza.

-no lo entiendo…-negué retrocediendo muy confundida.

El solo continuó avanzando hacia mí hasta abrazarme con su cuello y una pata, que estaba pasando… que rayos… me aleje un poco de él para mirarlo interrogante, él tendría que explicarme de que hablaba.

-cuando…-comenzó a hablar nuevamente-cuando fui regalado a Saku por un familiar… ella era una niña muy triste…-me miraba serio y deprimido mientras recordaba-casi no sonreía y a veces… la escuchaba llorar por las noches sin razón… en ese tiempo ella se quedaba casi todo el tiempo encerrada en sí misma… no hablaba con nadie… y a veces salía corriendo de donde estuviéramos y comenzaba a vagar por cualquier lado… como buscando algo… -rememoraba ya sin mirarme a mí, sino a otro lado en su memoria-ella me tenía a mí y no trataba con ningún otro pokemon… se dedicaba a trabajar y ahorrar… después de varios meses… finalmente me entere de lo que pasaba cuando… saco un par de pokemones de la PC… cundo lo hizo ellos me contaron que ocurría… y logre entender que era lo que buscaba cuando salía corriendo… -entonces volvió a mirarme significativamente-ella buscaba a su Vulpix perdida… a su querida "Megumi" de la cual se había separado en una tragedia, según me explicaron sus pokemon…-después de esto tomo una pausa- poco después de que saco a sus pokemones comenzó a viajar nuevamente a lejanas distancias buscando a su Megumi… mientras pasaba el tiempo también comenzó de a poco a entrenarnos… volvió a capturar pokemones… normalmente para transporte, eso le facilitaba muchas cosas… yo hacia lo que podía para hacerla feliz y me esforzaba entrenando para complacerla y ayudarla… después de ya pasado un año tenía un equipo completo de transporte excepto por mí, a todos nos cuidaba mucho y se preocupaba por cada detalle de nuestro cuidado… pero rara vez sonreía… luego fuimos a su casa en uno de los viajes… ahí me entere el porqué yo había sido regalado a ella… yo era una especie de "suplente" para la tal Megumi… en ese tiempo me enfade un poco por ser tratado de esa manera pero al poco tiempo entendí que yo nunca podría llegar a ser un reemplazo para esa Vulpix… pues Saku no me veía así…-bajo un poco la mirada como apenado- después de eso hice lo mejor que pude para hacerla sonreír… sin embargo fueron largos años los que mis compañeros y yo tardamos para hacerla sonreír de una manera creíble… de todas maneras ella nunca dejaba de buscar… pero cuando buscaba en su mirada siempre había decepción… ella sabía de alguna forma que no lograría encontrar a su preciosa Vulpix… y finalmente… después de unos 6 años ella conoció a un hombre… uno que logro hacerla feliz… él era de la ciudad de aquí cerca… ella se quedo aquí por él y se estableció en la ciudad… el hombre era criador así que ella comenzó a aprender sobre eso y ayudarle… después de un tiempo por fin comenzó a sonreír de una manera más real… más sincera… pero hasta el día de hoy tiene la pokebola de su Vulpix en su habitación, en una caja de tesoros… ella normalmente me libera por las tardes para que corra y me ejercite… y uno de los días en los que corría por la zona, por mi ruta usual de entrenamiento en la montaña sentí un olor particular… me pareció de cierta forma conocido y pensé que sería algún pokemon que antes haya visto… entonces te encontré… en seguida me sentí atraído por tu belleza… y luego de unos días… cuando me dijiste tu nombre por un momento pensé que tú podrías ser esa "Megumi"… pero yo sabía que era una pequeña Vulpix tímida y dulce… no una gran Ninetales fuerte y extrovertida… aun así tenia esa pequeña duda… y finalmente me decidí presentarlas… aunque no sabía cómo terminaría todo…-tras esto me miro expectante.

No sabía cómo responder… no era algo… algo que esperara… no sabía cómo digerirlo… simplemente… no lo entendía… Leo se quedo conmigo varias horas mientras yo intentaba asimilar todo… me acariciaba y se acurrucaba junto a mi esperando pacientemente… finalmente decidí comprobarlo por mi misma… si era cierta esta historia… entonces… entonces Saki… ¿aun me quería?... Quizás… quizás me recibiría… mire a Leo y le dije que quería ir a verla… él me sonrió animándose y me guio nuevamente a la montaña, extraño, ya estaba atardeciendo, ¿aun estaría ella ahí? Él me dijo que la había dejado ahí esperando así que seguramente estaría esperándonos en ese lugar…

Finalmente llegamos y ella estaba durmiendo junto a un hombre, uno que al parecer también había venido con ellos pero yo no le tome atención antes, él parecía hacerle de almohada a ella mientras dormitaba y en cuanto nos vio la despertó y ambos se levantaron mirándome ansiosos… en cuanto estuvimos a una cierta distancia me frene y Leo me miro expectante, trague saliva dudosa e indecisa, mis patas temblaban, me senté para no perder el equilibro y la mire respirando profundo para darme ánimos, finalmente me decidí y le susurre.

-Saki…

No pude decir nada más pues sentía increíbles deseos de llorar en ese momento, asique simplemente la mire esperando por su reacción, ella primero se vio perpleja, me miraba extrañada quizás sin saber el porqué de que yo supiera su nombre, trague saliva nerviosa y volvi a hablarle esta vez aun más bajo…

-… Soy Megu…

* * *

Mire a Saki y luego a Megu, ambas estaban paralizadas en su lugar, Megu miraba expectante, veía todo su cuerpo temblar nervioso, por otro lado Saki no movía ni un musculo, su rostro era de completa sorpresa, como si no entendiera nada de la situación, permanecieron varios segundos así, el ambiente era asfixiante… entonces vi como las piernas de Saki tambaleaban y caía de rodillas al suelo mirando a Megu, sus labios comenzaron a temblar cada vez más y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas, pronto ella comenzó a llorar completamente gritando al cielo con los ojos cerrados.

-Megu… Megu… Megu…-decía todo el tiempo sin poder parar de llorar.

Joan se acerco a Saki y se arrodillo a su lado sujetando sus hombros para darle ánimos, yo mire a Megu que continuaba quieta aun que ya no temblaba tanto como antes, me acerque y me coloque tras ella para empujarla suavemente hacia Saki.

-Adelante…-le susurre cuando volteo asustada hacia mí-ella te está esperando…

Tras esto ella volvió a mirar adelante y después de meditarlo unos segundos se levanto, yo me senté en mi lugar viéndola dar un primer y temeroso paso hacia Saki, Joan al ver esto pareció susurrarle algo a Saki, "alguien te está esperando amor…" pude escuchar solo por mi buen oído.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que comenzó a llorar, ambas se miraron directamente a los ojos un momento y Saki dejo de llorar como antes, las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos mientras se levantaba ayudada por Joan sin dejar de mirar a Megu en ningún momento, enseguida Megu dio otro paso hacia ella y ambas comenzaron a acortar distancia cada vez más rapido hasta que estuvieron una frente a la otra, apenas esto paso Saki abrazo con fuerza a Megu y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente, "lo lamento… lo lamento…" susurraba de vez en cuando a Megu, esta ultima comenzó a llorar en cuanto la escucho y devolvió el abrazo.

Sonreí ante la escena, mire a Joan y él parecía sentirse como yo, me sonrió y volvió a mirar a ambas chicas llorando… tras esto paso por lo menos una hora en la que ninguna dejaba de llorar, se susurraban la una a la otra muchas cosas mientras continuaban lagrimeando, después de un cierto tiempo mire el cielo, comenzaba a oscurecer y bajaría el frio, mire a Joan y él me devolvió la mirada un segundo, miro al cielo y me asintió, siempre me había agradado esa cualidad de él de entender lo que cada pokemon quería decir sin mayor esfuerzo, enseguida avanzo hacia Saki y yo hice lo mismo, me coloque junto a Megu y acaricie su lomo mientras Joan acariciaba la espalda de Saki.

-Sería una buena idea continuar la reunión en casa… le hará mal al bebe tomar frio…-susurro tranquilo, Saki toco su pansa como recordando.

Poco después ambas se calmaron y se miraron sonriendo, Saki se seco el rostro y fue abrazada por su marido mientras yo acariciaba el rostro de Megu y ella me devolvía las caricias sosegada, "gracias…" me susurro sin mirarme.

-no sé porque agradeces bobita…-le susurre lamiendo su rostro-vamos… hay que ir a casa…


	2. Epilogo

Aun lo recordaba, cuando íbamos bajando aquella montaña lentamente, a Saki no le hacía bien caminar mucho y menos por la zona en la que íbamos asique iba montada en Leo con su marido tras ella sujetándola con cuidado y firmeza, avanzábamos muy lento para que tampoco se hiciera daño al ir montando pues el bebé podía salir herido por los movimientos bruscos.

En cuanto bajamos la montaña pudimos normalizar un poco más el viaje y caminar a un paso más rapido pues al ser camino plano no había tanta necesidad de cuidado, aun así no nos apresuramos mucho pues el sol aun no desaparecía del horizonte, finalmente llegamos a los limites del bosque, frenamos un segundo para que Saki bajara de Leo ayudada por su pareja, en cuanto estuvieron ambos en el suelo comenzaron a caminar para entrar a la ciudad, Leo se levanto y comenzó a caminar para poco después detenerse y voltear hacia mí, mis patas no querían moverse. Mire la ciudad distante, hacia por lo menos 5 años desde que no pisaba una ciudad, hacia al menos 6 que había dejado de caminar alrededor de las personas buscando… mucho más desde que había evolucionado… sentí miedo e inseguridad nacer y fortalecerse, poco después mire a Leo como suplicante, me sentía muy cohibida en aquella situación y no quería pisar la ciudad.

Leo me miraba comprensivo, él sabía cuánto tiempo aproximadamente había pasado desde que yo vivía alejada de los humanos, ahora además sabia el porqué y parecía entender que no me moviera. Paso unos segundos solo mirándome, su mirada vivida brillaba de preocupación. Finalmente pareció decidirse y comenzó a acercarse a mí hasta acomodarse a mi lado y acariciar su lado contra el mío unos segundos para confortarme, acurruque mi cabeza en su mullido y cálido cuello y me quede ahí sintiéndome más protegida, aun así veía muy lejana la idea de entrar a esa ciudad… no podía moverme del lado de Leo.

Poco después sentí a Saki y Joan acercarse y rápidamente los mire triste.

-Entiendo…-susurro ella sonriendo como resignada-llevas mucho tiempo lejos como para volver así nada más ¿verdad?-baje la mirada apenada aun sin poder mover mi cuerpo, realmente quería acercarme pero mis patas no se movían… no se movían… por más que intente no querían alejarse del límite del bosque…

-Leo-llamo esta vez Joan-quédate aquí esta noche-pidió amable sujetando los hombros de Saki confortándola, yo mire a Leo titubeante-hay alguien que te necesita hoy.

Tras esto le susurro algo a Saki y esta avanzo hacia mí acariciando mi cabeza.

-No puedo forzarte a cambiar una parte de ti linda-me susurraba con una triste sonrisa-cuando estés lista… para ir a casa-volteo un segundo hacia su pareja y en cuanto este sonrió volvió a mirarme a mi-estaremos esperándote con los brazos abiertos-tras esto me dio una última caricia y se alejo unos pasos mirándome.

No pude decir nada, quería abrazarla una última vez antes de que se fuera pero aun mis patas no querían moverse. Simplemente me despedí con una triste sonrisa y los vi partir hacia su casa pensando… Saki realmente había madurado en todos estos años… incluso dentro de poco seria madre, su pansa lo demostraba, no tenía menos de 6 meses embarazada… esto me recordó mi propio ser y volvi a mirar a Leo… no era el mejor momento para decírselo asique decidí esperar, él me devolvió la mirada en cuanto Saki y Joan se perdieron en la ciudad.

-entonces pasaremos juntos esta noche-me sonrió con la mirada brillosa, no pude evitar sonreír pues parecía que casi nunca perdía su aire juguetón.

Entonces Leo se levanto para adentrarse en el bosque, yo lo seguí viendo con la facilidad que podía caminar… Pasamos esa noche en un claro por el centro del bosque en el que yo solía dormir por el mullido y alto pasto… se quedo junto a mi entregándome su calidez sin alejarse ni un momento, juguetón y travieso, pícaro y orgulloso, sincero y brillante, lleno de vida… su calidez junto a mi cuerpo y la calidez que crea en mi corazón… es algo que nunca podre olvidar…

Al día siguiente de eso el me despertó más que temprano y comenzamos a jugar… pasamos varios días de la misma forma, Saki y Joan nos visitaban a veces cuando podían dejar el criadero y luego volvían por la noche, la pansa de Saki crecía y crecía y ella se ponía cada día más linda.

Un día Leo me despertó y comenzó a juguetear, en un momento me hizo enojar y comencé a perseguirlo hasta que en un momento se freno y salte sobre el montándome a su lomo y echándome enseguida metiendo mi cabeza en su melena jugueteando, me detuve en cuanto note que él no reaccionaba a esto y levante la mirada dándome cuenta de un olor diferente, mire alrededor y ya no estábamos en la pradera, no sé en que momento salimos de la ahí pero ahora estábamos en la entrada de la ciudad siendo observados por más de una persona, Leo no parecía afectado pero yo sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a temblar rápidamente lleno de nervios, Leo sintió esto en seguida y volteo hacia mi mirándome amable y calmado.

-Pensé que…-comenzó a hablar suave y tranquilo-si no quieres pisar la ciudad… quizás yo pueda hacerlo por ti-termino de explicar sonriente.

-pero Leo…-intente quejarme.

-¡sin excusas!-dijo volteando hacia adelante-quieres ver a Saki ¿no?

Claro que quería… pero… ¿era tan fácil de leer?

-no pongas esa cara…-susurro mirándome de reojo-te escuche hablar dormida, luego se me ocurrió la idea-termino de explicar finalmente para comenzar a caminar siendo observado.

Pronto me comencé a relajar pues aunque me ponía nerviosa el estar ahí la calidez de Leo me calmaba como siempre… en cuanto me sentí algo mejor comencé a mirar mientras caminábamos, entonces me di cuenta de que la gente no solo nos miraba, sino que también saludaban y sonreían a Leo, al parecer lo conocían… lo pensé un momento, claro, un Arcanine gigante corriendo por todos lados a diario no era algo que pasara normalmente desapercibido, menos uno con la personalidad extrovertida y amigable de Leo.

Mientras caminábamos un par de chicos se acercaron y lo comenzaron a molestar debido a mi, le hicieron algunas bromas y comentarios ligeros, el solo los miraba alegre y orgulloso, en eso comenzaron a pedir beso… a lo que Leo volteo el rostro hacia mí y junto su nariz con la mía juguetón, en cualquier otra ocasión le habría hecho cariño o lo habría lamido pero en esta ocasión me sentí muy avergonzada y oculte el rostro en su melena. Enseguida escuche las alegres risas de los jóvenes y Leo mientras se despedían y continuaba el camino.

-Eso fue malvado…-susurre sin levantar la cabeza.

-puede ser-coincidió alegre-pero con eso descubrí un par de cosas de la linda Megu-comento sonriente.

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte curiosa-¿Qué descubriste?

-que sí eres bastante tímida-no paraba de sonreír y hablar relajado mientras caminaba-lo otro es un secreto-tras esto se rió.

Enseguida comencé a quejarme y pedirle que me lo dijera, él se negaba rotundamente y no paraba de reír ante mi insistencia haciéndome reír también hasta que en un momento se detuvo súbitamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte curiosa.

-ya llegamos-me dijo mirando hacia un lado.

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con una casa de tamaño normal de dos pisos, mire a un lado y había una gran cerca muy resistente y alta por sobre la cual solo logre ver porque estaba encima de Leo. Se veían varios pokemon de distinto tipo paseando en un lindo jardín de gran tamaño, no lograba ver el final así que debía expandirse hacia más atrás, comencé a ponerme nerviosa nuevamente y trague saliva mirando, poco después Leo comenzó a agacharse hasta recostarse en el suelo mientras me miraba de reojo. Mire el suelo indecisa por varios largos segundos sin poder decidirme a bajar aún.

-tranquila… no te comerá la tierra-bromeo él para aligerar el ambiente.

Ciertamente funciono pues me relajo un poco, él estaba ahí… si él estaba ahí yo podía… respire hondo hasta levantarme y bajar de a poco de su lomo, un paso a la vez… finalmente estuve en el suelo y Leo se levanto rápidamente para aullar al cielo.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-le pregunte alterada mirando a los alrededores, ya habíamos llamado suficiente la atención.

-ya lo veras…-susurro sonriendo y miro hacia la casa, enseguida hice lo mismo para un momento después ver la puerta abrirse rápidamente dejando ver a Saki emocionada, apresurado tras ella venia llegando Joan regañándola para que no corriera.

-¡Megu!-grito ella emocionada con los ojos algo llorosos y el rostro iluminado.

En eso sentí como Leo se acomodaba a mi lado, tras esto me quede quieta y paralizada unos momentos sin saber que hacer, Saki me miraba sin moverse siendo sujetada por Joan, ambos esperaban mi reacción, sentí que el aire me faltaba un momento hasta que sentí a Leo acercarse más a mí y con su cabeza acariciar mi cuello para calmarme, tras esto me susurro muy bajo "estoy en casa" como una ayuda pues veía que yo no lograba hablar, en seguida golpeo suavemente mi lomo impulsándome para avanzar, tras esto di un paso adelante volviendo a mirar a Saku.

-estoy…-comencé dudosa, voltee a Leo y él me asintió en aprobación, respire hondo y volvi a mirar-ya estoy en casa…-dije finalmente algo cohibida, viendo como rápidamente Saki se acercaba a abrazarme…

* * *

Sentí algo golpetear mi cuello y cabeza insistentemente, obligándome a salir de mi agradable siesta.

-¡má…!-escuche vagamente antes de despertar completamente-¡mamá…!-esta vez escuche más claro y bostece-¡Mamá!

-ya, ya…-lo tranquilice-¿Qué pasa cariño?-le pregunte a mi cachorro acariciando su pequeña cabeza con la mía en saludo.

-¡Papá está haciendo el vago otra vez!-mire su pequeña carita frustrada y reí.

-jajaja y cuál es la sorpresa si yo hacía lo mismo hasta que me despertaste-le explique sonriéndole.

-¡es que prometió llevarme a la pradera hoy! ¡Y se está haciendo tarde!-se quejaba.

-bien, entonces ya lo iremos a despertar, pero primero…-lo acerque a mí para lamer su lomo y acariciarlo un poco.

-Mamá no hagas eso…-pidió avergonzado intentando zafarse-¡ya estoy grande!-dijo mirándome suplicante.

-¿A sí?-pregunte curiosa moviendo mis colas-haber-levante un poco el rostro-pero si aun veo una pequeña colita blanca-me burle sin mala intención.

-¡no es cierto!-en seguida se movió y volteo para acercarme la cola-¡mira bien! ¡Ya se está oscureciendo!-solo reí ante sus graciosos comentarios y acciones-¡no te rías mamá!-me pidió con los ojos de cachorrito que tanto adoraba.

-ya, ya…-acaricie su cabeza con mi pata-vamos a despertar a tu papá ¿sí?-se le ilumino la mirada y enseguida asintió tomando camino hasta el otro lado del jardín a donde se encontraba Leo durmiendo de lado y roncando a todo pulmón.

Me levante y estire antes de seguir a mi cachorro… lo mire recordando el día que Leo se entero de su existencia…

FlashBack

-Vamos, entren-dijo el animado Joan mientras terminaba de abrir los portones del gran jardín dándonos la bienvenida a la casa, mire dudosa a Leo y este solo asintió caminando a mi lado hasta la entrada del jardín, en cuanto entramos ellos nos siguieron y cerraron nuevamente, en seguida Joan nos sonrió y hablo.

-Bueno, sean bienvenidos-nos dijo amablemente, más a mí, claro, pues yo era la única nueva-pónganse cómodos mientras preparo el almuerzo para los 6-y tras esto comenzó a caminar, siendo rápidamente detenido por una interrogante Saki.

-¿quisiste decir 5?-pregunto pensativa.

-¿eh? Claro que no, no podría dejar a alguno sin comer-Saki lo miro aun más interrogante, yo lo mire curiosa, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? Me devolvió la mirada y guiño un ojo discretamente, seguramente él no sabía que Saki no era la única que no estaba al tanto de la información… mire a Leo nerviosa y volvi a mirar la escena.

-no lo entiendo, ¿Qué 6?-ella nos miro y luego a Joan nuevamente.

-pero ¿Qué dices? Nosotros, claro, tu y yo-se acerco a ella y toco su pansa con una mano cuidadosamente-nuestro bebé-entonces ambos nos miraron-Leo, Megumi… y su bebé-finalizo, yo me sonroje nerviosa y mire a Leo de reojo observando su reacción… no pareció moverse… de hecho… creo que no respiraba… entonces voltee asustada por el Grito de Saki, ella corrió hacia mi saltando de alegría y abrazándome emocionada.

-¿es cierto? ¡¿Es cierto?!-me preguntaba ansiosa, yo solo asentí.

En cuanto lo hice me miro más emocionada y comenzó a saltar, siendo rápidamente detenida por su marido que le recordó a su propio bebé y le pidió calmarse, luego me miro un segundo y me señalo a Leo con una sonrisa, al parecer si estaba al tanto de que Leo no sabía… lo hizo apropósito para dar la doble sorpresa, muy astuto debo admitir. Pronto ambos entraron sin que Saki dejara de hablar emocionada y me gire hacia Leo… él seguía igual a como lo deje hacia unos segundos.

Me acerque y rasguñe su pecho llamando su atención, realmente parecía no respirar y aun miraba en la misma dirección. Trate de llamar su atención unos segundos hasta que me harte y le lancé una llamarada al rostro. Como anticipe reacciono sobresaltado poniéndose en guardia y mirándome atónito, luego sorprendido, luego emocionado, pasando por todos los estados posibles, también enojándose un segundo porque no se lo dije antes y luego nuevamente alegre, en un momento comenzó a girar a mi alrededor saltando como si fuera un cachorro, yo solo reía por su actuar.

Fin Flashback

Entonces llegue junto a Haru que intentaba despertar a su padre mordiendo su oreja y dándole cabezazos, le dije que era mala idea pues él tenía cabeza dura y le enseñe un pequeño truco, le dije que solo debía hacer lo siguiente, colocarse en el centro del estomago y hacerle cosquillas. Su mirada brillo y lo hizo despertando rápidamente a Leo que se revolcaba de espaldas por las cosquillas y pedía piedad, no pude sino reír ante la escena, entonces escuche que Saki nos llamaba, voltee enseguida y nos hacia una seña con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba a la pequeña Sakura, llame a mis chicos y ambos me acompañaron hasta Saki quien nos decía que el desayuno estaba ya listo.

FIN ¿o no?

N/A: El cachorro se llama Haru por que nació el primer día de primavera y la bebé Sakura en referencia a las flores de cerezo que caían el día de su nacimiento, pocos días después del nacimiento de Haru.


End file.
